Sueños de Navidad
by Maryviza
Summary: Navidad, es una época dónde los milagros suelen ocurrir.


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y solamente para entretenerles.**

* * *

Hubo una vez en una tierra lejana una princesa que soñaba con la llegada de su príncipe azul, ella…

—¡Espera mamá! Tengo que acomodar mi almohada. —La pequeña se removió y la ajusto para escuchar atenta a su joven madre que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Estas lista Akane?

—¡Si! Pero esta vez que sea de ninjas

—¿Nabiki, estás de acuerdo?

—¡No! Yo quiero una de misterios y chantaje.

—Mi pequeña Nabiki, creo que tienes un don especial.

—¿Qué clase de don?

—Lo descubrirás a su tiempo ¿Kasumi, tu qué opinas?

—¡Quiero una historia de amor, mami!

—¿Les parece bien una historia de amor, Akane, Nabiki?

—¡Sí! —Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Muy bien mis pequeñas, empezaré.-Dijo dulcemente.

Hubo una vez en una tierra lejana una princesa de cabello negro con destellos azules y grandes ojos marrón, en una noche de navidad esperaba su príncipe azul.

Ella era la hija de un rey que vivía en un gran castillo, rodeada de lujos y sirvientes que hacían todo por ella, sin embargo no era feliz, pues aun estando rodeada de tanta riqueza se sentía sola. El rey, su padre, era un hombre muy ocupado, trabajaba mucho y la madre de la joven princesa se había ido al cielo.

Una noche mientras caminaba por los alrededores del castillo pudo ver a través de una ventana una estrella fugaz, recordó que las estrellas que caen a la tierra cumplen los deseos de quienes las ven caer. La princesa corrió a su habitación y escribió su deseo en una hoja, después le prendió fuego con la veladora que alumbraba su habitación, el papel se hizo cenizas y entonces…

—¿Qué decía? —Interrumpió la menor de las Tendo.

—Akane, no me interrumpas cariño.

—Lo siento mamá. —La observo con infinita ternura y le sonrió.

—Decía, que quería encontrar a una persona que se quedara siempre con ella, quería encontrar al amor de su vida. Pasaron algunos meses y la princesa toda las noches se quedaba observando la ventana esperando a su príncipe azul, pero no recibía respuesta. Creyó que la estrella no había cumplido su deseo, entonces las siguientes noches siguió observando desde su ventana, ahora con la esperanza de encontrar otra estrella fugaz para exigir su deseo.

Paso tiempo y se hizo amiga del hijo del jardinero, un muchacho gallardo, noble, de corazón puro. Él la acompañaba todas las noches y pasaban juntos por largo rato, años después ellos crecieron aún más, pero hacían siempre el mismo ritual, hasta que un día pasó, una estrella fugaz caía muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Los dos jóvenes corrieron a gran velocidad para ver el lugar donde cayó la estrella, cuando llegaron ahí encontraron algo que brillaba en medio del oscuro bosque que rodeaba el castillo, sigilosos se acercaron y encontraron una pequeña botella que brillaba intensamente por el contenido de esta.

Al abrirla encontró dentro una pequeña nota que decía "Deseo concedido".

La princesa no entendió lo que el mensaje quería decir y regresaron al castillo, ella un poco decepcionada. Pasaron días y el chico se tuvo que ir de viaje de entrenamiento con su padre, ella paso esos meses preocupada por el chico y entonces lo entendió, se dio cuenta que él era su deseo concedido.

Cuando el hijo del jardinero regreso, la princesa tenía tanto miedo de demostrar lo que sentía que para que él no la descubriera decidió alejarse.

—¿Se alejó? Pero ¿Por qué? Se supone que cuando quieres a alguien permaneces a su lado, no te alejas.

—Akane…

—Lo siento mamá.

—Deben saber que el verdadero amor no solo es estar cerca de la persona amada, por ejemplo su padre, él trabaja muy duro para nosotras, para construir del Dojo de la familia, pronto quedara listo y podrá enseñar artes marciales.

—¡A mí no me gustan las artes marciales! Yo quiero aprender a cocinar.

—Lo se Kasumi, a ti te entregare uno de los libros más preciados que tengo.

—¿Un libro?

—Sí, juntas cocinaremos.

—¿Y a mí me enseñaras artes marciales mami?

—Sí, mi pequeña Akane, tu padre y yo te enseñaremos el estilo libre Tendo, serás la heredera de nuestra dinastía, pero dejemos ya la plática es hora de dormir, y mamá está cansada.

—Pero la historia, ¿Cómo termina la historia? —Dijo Nabiki.

La madre de las tres niñas suspiro cansada. —Está bien les contaré. La princesa se casó con su amigo el joven jardinero del castillo, y vivieron felices para siempre y…

—¿Eso es todo? Pensé que el rey se interpondría. —dijo Nabiki.

—O que aparecería alguien para interponerse en su felicidad. —hablo Kasumi.

—Lo hubo, pero al final nada es más fuerte que el amor que ellos sentían, tardaron tiempo para confesar sus sentimientos, pero cuando por fin lo hicieron no hubo poder sobre la tierra que se interpusiera entre ellos. Y cuenta la leyenda que el amor que se tenían era tanto que querían compartirlo con los demás, así que un poderoso Dios los convirtió en estrellas fugases para conceder deseos de amor.

Ahora si, por favor niñas cada una a su cama y a dormir, faltan pocos días para navidad y deben portarse muy bien o Santa no les traerá regalos.

Cuando mamá salió, recuerdo haber corrido a la ventana.

—¿Akane, crees que sea verdad lo que mamá nos contó? —Preguntó Kasumi

—No lo sé ¿Pero si vieran una estrella fugaz que tipo de novio pedirán?

—Somos aun pequeñas para pensar en esas cosas. —dijo Kasumi

—Yo ya tengo once. —dijo Nabiki. —y se exactamente el tipo de niño que quiero para mí.

—Entonces cuéntanos, nosotras queremos saber ¿verdad Kasumi?

—Pues la verdad tengo un poco de curiosidad.

—¡Una estrella! —Grité, estaba surcando del cielo y descendió rápidamente, mis hermanas y yo corrimos a buscar papel y lápiz, un poco tímidas Kasumi y yo escribíamos, en cambio Nabiki escribía a prisa, cuando terminamos robamos una veladora y en pijama salimos al patio trasero, quemamos nuestro deseo y solo vimos volar las cenizas que quedaron.

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste, Akane?

—Yo…yo. Está bien se los contaré, solo si prometen que también me contarán.

Mis hermanas se observaron cómplices y asintieron…

* * *

Me levante sobre saltada, bañada en sudor, haber soñado a mi mamá había sido escalofriante, la amaba y la extrañaba demasiado pero ya había dejado de soñarla años atrás; mi respiración aún era agitada, y mi corazón acelerado no sé si era por angustia o miedo. El reloj aun marcaba las tres de la mañana, el frio calaba hasta los huesos, decidí levantarme, sabía que no dormiría más esa noche.

Los invitados se habían ido hace rato por la celebración de é un poco de leche, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de soñar, parecía muy vivido, cerré los ojos y recode cada parte de mi sueño, hasta que escuche unas pisadas acercarse a mí.

—¿Akane, que haces despierta?

—Tuve un sueño extraño y ya no pude dormir.

—¿Hermanas, quieren un poco de té? —Kasumi apareció también interrumpiendo lo que Nabiki iba a decir.

—Gracias Kasumi. —dijo Nabiki.

Después de que mi hermana mayor trajo té, las tres nos observábamos sin decir palabra, sabía que algo querían decir al igual que yo.

—¿Ustedes tampoco pudieron dormir? —Pregunte.

—También tuve un sueño extraño.

—¿Qué clase de sueño? —pregunte muy curiosa.

—Sobre mamá, éramos niñas y nos arropaba como antes de que ella…muriera. —dijo Nabiki un poco decaída.

—¿Y un cuento? —dije

—El cuento de la estrella fugaz. —Nabiki me observo sorprendida igual que yo, por qué ¿Qué posibilidad había de que soñáramos lo mismo?

—¿No lo recuerdan? Nabiki, Akane eso no fue un sueño, es un recuerdo, la última navidad que pasamos con mamá.

Yo no recordaba mucho antes de la muerte de mamá porque dolía, me obligue a suprimir esos dolorosos recuerdos y hoy me di cuenta que Nabiki hizo lo mismo, pero, ¿Sería verdad de verdad algo que vivimos y no solo un sueño?

—¿Entonces por qué hoy? ¿Por qué el mismo sueños para nosotras?

—Akane, creo que mamá nos quiere decir algo. —dijo Kasumi.

—Eso es muy raro, ¿Cómo termina tu sueño Kasumi?

—Bueno yo…—Se sonrojo, creo que su sueño si tuvo un final, yo poco recordaba y terminaba solo en que vimos caer a la estrella y pedimos un deseo.

—¡AHORA LO RECUERDO! —grito Nabiki.

—¡Baja la voz, o despertaras a papá y a todos!

—¡Akane, Akane, Akane! ¡Ya recuerdo! El deseo, las hojas que quemamos con la vela…

—Yo no recuerdo lo demás. —dije.

—¿No recuerdas? Nabiki, ¿Quieres contarle tu deseo a Akane? —Ella asintió.

—Recuerdo que todas pedimos como deseo a nuestro hombre ideal, aunque fuésemos niñas yo ya tenía claro que es lo que quería para mi vida, recuerdo que pedí, que fuera un hombre apuesto y rico, que tuviera una mansión y pudiera darme todo lo que yo deseara y que me amara tanto como yo.

—¿Y cómo sabrás? El único amor que yo te he conocido tiene por nombre "dinero".

Nabiki resoplo cansada y se levantó del kotatsu —Creo que es hora de que se los diga, de todas formas se enteraran tarde o temprano, esperen un momento. —después de unos minutos regreso y se acomodó nuevamente junto a nosotras sin decir una palabra.

Kasumi y yo nos quedamos esperando observándola, no vimos nada raro, pero tampoco hablaba, fue hasta que tomo la taza con sus manos, cuando nos llevamos una GRAN, ENORME sorpresa.

—Na…na…Nabiki, eso es. —Señale directo a su dedo anular. —Ella sonrió ladina, complacida, hasta podría jurar que estaba emocionada.

—No es para tanto, además este anillo solo vale un par de millones de yenes.

—¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo Paso? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —Necesitaba información toda la que pudiera obtener, me sentía tonta de saber que mi hermana tuvo una relación en mis narices y jamás me di cuenta, pero me alegro por ella, de un momento a otro me emocione tendría una boda que preparar junto a Kasumi.

—Me alegro por ti hermana, casarse debe ser muy hermoso, sé que serás buena esposa.

—Gracias Kasumi. Verán, hace unos meses empecé a salir con alguien, y este fue el resultado. —dijo mostrando su gran anillo brillante.

—No, no, no, ni lo intentes, nada de evasivas ni pretextos, dinos quien es.

—Lo haré sin rodeos, es Tatewaki.

Mi mandíbula casi se sale de lugar, pues había rumores tontos pero nunca me había parado a pensar que estos dos tuvieran algo.

—Todo comenzó unos meses después del desastre del barril y la boda, en fin, cuando entramos a la universidad él y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, le explique con manzanas lo del Ranma y Ranko, paso momentos un poco amargos en los que yo le ayude, después empezamos a salir, sin pensarlo un día nos declaramos, y hace un par de meses, me entrego esta belleza.

—¡Nabiki, estoy feliz por ti! —Las tres nos levantamos y nos dimos un abrazo, de esos cálidos que solo un hermano te puede dar.

—¿Kasumi, es Tofu, cierto? —dijo Nabiki, cortando el abrazo.

El Dr. Tofu hace una semanas hablo con papá para que ellos salieran juntos, después de mucho tiempo pudo controlar los nervios para pedirle una cita a mi hermana mayor.

—Creo que sí, concuerda con el deseo que pedí cuando éramos niñas, recuerdo haber pedido un hombre muy inteligente, sincero y bueno con los demás.

—Entonces en tu caso también se cumplió Kasumi, me alegra verlas felices. —Estaba siendo completa y honestamente sincera, adoraba ver a mis hermanas felices. —Creo que es hora de regresar a la cama.

—No, Akane, nos falta saber si tu sueño se hace realidad.

—Yo no lo recuerdo.

—Pero yo sí, y puedo decírtelo por 500 yenes.

—¡Nabiki!

—Está bien, está bien te lo recordaré gratis. Y te diré exactamente las palabras que escribiste. —Sonrió de lado y me miro de una forma que hizo que se me erizará la piel—"Deseo alguien, que me cuide y proteja, que me ame, que tenga el cabello rojo, no no, mejor negro y que use tranza, o pelo corto no importa. Pero por sobre todo, que le gusten las artes marciales para que me ayude con el dojo de papá".

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Yo no miento, eso fue lo que pediste.

Me solté a reír a carcajadas. —Eso simplemente no puede ser.

—Yo diría que tu deseo se cumplió. —Dijo Kasumi.

—No Kasumi no digas eso, yo no pedí un ególatra con un cacahuete como cerebro.

—Entonces sabes que me refiero a Ranma.

—Aun si así fuera, no hay forma de que yo le guste, me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces, deberías pensar un poco más, quizá sea Ryoga, también le gustan las artes marciales y podría ayudarme con el dojo.

—Pero lo importante aquí es, ¿A ti te gusta Ryoga?

Cuando iba a contestar se escucharon ruidos cerca de las escaleras, pero no había nadie, decidimos que era hora de regresar a nuestra cama aunque ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, era día de navidad y nadie se levantaba temprano, incluso ese día Kasumi dormía un poco más.

Por varias horas estuve un poco perdida, no dejaba de pensar en mamá. Salí a correr, esta vez era de tarde pero no pude dejar de hacerlo, estar en casa solo me hacía pensar en mamá y eso me ponía triste. Toda la mañana no había visto a Ranma y siendo navidad seguramente estaría por ahí dejándose seducir por la comida de Ukyo o Shampoo, hoy ni siquiera me importo.

Cuando estuve cerca del canal de agua P-Chan huía despavorido seguramente de Ranma, corrió a mis brazos y justo antes de llegar, Ranma de una patada lo hizo volar al otro lado dela ciudad.

—¡OYE! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

Tenía una mirada furiosa, parecía que saldría fuego de sus ojos.

—¡NO dejare que ese cerdo se vuelva acercar a ti!— Dijo amenazante, apretando la quijada.

—No tienes derecho, P-Chan es mi mascota. —Le dije molesta.

—Eso no me interesa. —Se acercó a mi queriéndome retar y por supuesto no me dejaría.

—¡No le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima!

—¿¡Acaso él es tu deseo!? —Me dijo furioso juntando su frente con la mía.

—¿¡Qué!? —Retrocedí pero él no me lo permitió, sus manos envolvieron mi rostro y comenzó a hablar muy cerca de mí.

—No entiendes, nunca has entendido nada—Vi como apretó los ojos con fuerza y yo estaba a punto de hiperventilar por la cercanía, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca. —Es hora ya es hora.

—N…no no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ya debes saberlo, tengo que decirlo, pero me cuesta.

—Entonces no digas nada que te cueste decir, ¡Me voy a casa! —Con fuerza me aparte de él y corrí de regreso al dojo, no mire atrás, seguí firme, mientras mi corazón latía a prisa, debía estar a solas para poder calmarme, pero Ranma se volvió a parar delante mío.

—Akane…—Estaba nervioso podía verlo, y mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Dije muy segura tratando de que no notará lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Akane…

—Ranma…

—Akane…—Esta vez se acercó más a mí.

—No entiendo que tienes en contra de P-chan—En cuanto lo mencione el enojo que creí extinto volvió a aparecer. Y de nuevo casi cerro el espacio entre nosotros tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Se veía frustrado, para ese momento sabía que estaba celoso lo conocía por completo y sé que cuando que se tratara de mi mascota o Ryoga el siempre reaccionaba de esta forma.

—No lo dejare, no dejare que él te separe de mí.

—Ranma…

—¡Serás mi esposa! ¿¡Entiendes!?, ¡Yo soy tu deseo! ¡Yo soy el del cabello rojo y negro, no Ryoga ni ningún otro! Yo te ayudare con el dojo, Yo y nadie más tendrá el derecho de llamarte…mi amor.

Entonces paso, de un rápido movimiento sus labios se apoderaron delos míos, haciendo que respondiera casi instintivamente, era la primera vez que nos besábamos, al principio fue un beso tosco pero poco a poco nos fuimos conectando hasta hacerlo más suave y dulce, era una sensación sublime, y ahora sí que estaba jodida porque no me importaba quien estaba alrededor, o si en ese momento se acababa el mundo, estaba más enamorada que nunca, después de eso Ranma no se atrevería a negar lo que había dicho y mi corazón ahora si latía desbocado, sentía que se saldría y sonreí en medio de ese beso, sonreí como no lo había hecho jamás.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le dije apenas nos separamos.

—No estaba seguro de lo que sentías, tenía un poco miedo.

—Tonto…

—No, no digas nada no quiero arruinar esto, solo déjame abrazarte.

Me apretó contra su pecho, sentía como su corazón latía igual de acelerado que el mío. Estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que me tomo en sus brazos y saltando de techo en techo llegamos a mi habitación.

—Creo que es hora de irme.

—Ranma, espera. ¿Cómo supiste lo de mi deseo?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que también soñé con tu madre?

—Si tú lo dices podría creerte.

—Ella me llevo a ese día, vi claramente como escribías, lo que querías, y te juro que me esforzare para…para que…tu y yo…tu sabes, después cuando las escuche hablar y mencionaste a Ryoga yo…no me pude controlar, no podía imaginar perderte. —Se rascaba detrás dela cabeza, estaba muy nervioso, y comenzaba a enojarse nuevamente, entonces tome valor me acerque a él y callé sus labios con un beso, quería darle confianza.

—Yo no siento nada por Ryoga, Siempre has sido tú.

Lo vi sonreír y hubo un nuevo beso. —Tu madre me dijo, que hoy tendría la primera de las mejores navidades de mi vida y no se equivocó. Te amo Akane.

—Ranma, si nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte quizá algún día nos convirtamos en estrellas fugaces.

—Si eso implica estar contigo toda una eternidad, acepto.

—Te amo, Ranma.

* * *

—Lo has hecho bien cariño.

—Mi amada Naoko, creí que aún faltaba tiempo para que tú y yo nos reuniéramos. Pero me legra estar contigo.

—Mi querido Soun, me costó conseguir este favor, cariño, aun no es tiempo solo vine a saludar.

—Te extrañamos tanto.

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver. Nuestras hijas se han convertido en hermosas mujeres.

—No gracias a mí, Kasumi hizo casi todo el trabajo.

—También lo has hecho bien, no falta nada en nuestro hogar, y pronto vendrán cosas mejores, debes prepararte, pronto recibirás tres buenas noticias.

—Lo se amor mío, nuestras hijas por fin encontraron a la persona ideal.

—Así como yo te encontré a ti.

—Nos encontramos, quien pensaría que un simple jardinero como yo podría enamorar a una hija de familia como tú.

—Es lo hermoso de nuestra historia de amor. Es hora de irme, estaré siempre presente en sus oraciones, cuidare de mi familia como lo he hecho hasta hoy.

—Espérame.

—Toda la eternidad si es necesario.

Soun despertó, con una sonrisa en los labios y aun con la sensación del beso que su amada le hizo sentir.

—Gracias, Naoko, por esta Feliz navidad.

Fin

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de saludarlos. Con este pequeño one-shot Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz y prospero año nuevo, y que el lleno de éxito y buena salud para ustedes.

Agradezco enormemente a mi querida beta, amiga, hermana y alma gemela Akane Redfox

y a las personas que a lo largo de este año estuvo conmigo codo a codo Pfernando, Maggy, Cari, Aldo,

 **Los quiere Maryviza**

 **DEDICADO A:**

Akane Redfox

Aliblue

Kogane

Leon

 **Gracias por que este año fueron parte esencial en mi vida.**


End file.
